


Falling

by supergirlshero85



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Alex has separated from Maggie and is now in a very unhealthy relationship. Can Kara and her friends save her before it's too late?  Or has the DEO trained her to lie just a little too well?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up with a pounding headache. As she sat up in bed her eyes falling on the mess that was her apartment the events of the night before came flooding back. She had gone to the bar with the guys and Kara and had left Jess waiting. She had forgotten about their plans. 

Well, when she got home she was confronted by a very annoyed drunk girlfriend. One thing led to another and before Alex knew it she was half ass defending herself while apologizing for the mess up. Jess had forgiven her but not before making sure Alex knew how badly she had screwed up. How had she gotten here? Alex thought bitterly she went from being in love with this amazing woman to this. Maybe this was her punishment for wanting to have it all. 

As her eyes fell on her bruised arms she heard the door then the voice of her girlfriend calling out to her. Plastering a smile on her face Alex slide from the bed padding over to her. 

“Coffee you are the best.” 

Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Jess’s waist hugging her tight. 

“I am so sorry for losing my cool last night I just thought you were cheating on me like Michelle did..”

“I know I should have called I am so sorry tell me how I can make it up to you. Anything.”

Alex said as she let her go and began to sip her coffee. Jess put the bagels on the table smiled a shy almost calculating smile. 

“You could blow off game night tonight and come out with me.”

“Alright, Kara will understand.” 

Alex said sadly. It seemed with Jess around more the less she was seeing her sister. Eh maybe it was for the best Alex knew she hadn’t been the best of company lately and Kara was still getting over Mon-El she didn’t need to deal with Alex’s baggage to. As she reached for a bagel her phone went off signaling it was time for work. 

“Hey I have to go in tonight I am all yours just text me where to meet you.”

Alex said as she pressed a chaste kiss to Jess’s lips before heading into the bathroom to get ready for work. It wasn’t until she was naked in the shower did she actually survey the damage. Her body had quite a few bruises all over it. Least none were visible once she was dressed. That’s all she needed to explain bad ass Agent Danvers letting a girl beat her up. Holding back tears of embarrassment Alex took her shower and brushed her teeth. Then she headed out to the main room happy she was alone.Heading to her dresser she quickly dried off then got dressed. Grabbing her coffee and bagel on her way out the door. 

Walking into the DEO she was met by Winn a man she now considered her brother he was happily chatting away with Kara as she approached the control center. 

“So game night tonight is going to be epic Alex! Lena is coming it will be fun.”

“Yeah sorry guys I can’t make it I’m not feeling well.”

Alex lied before heading over to J’onn purposely ignoring their questioning gazes. She hated lying to her friends and Kara but they didn’t know about Jess and well after the whole Maggie thing she didn’t want to do the whole meet the family thing again so soon. She wanted to keep that part of her life separate. While it was separate no one could find out what was really going on. After being briefed Alex grabbed a strike team then went into the locker room to change. Once she was gone Winn turned back to Kara.

“This is the second no third game night she’s blown off Kara.”

“I know she’s been pulling away since Maggie. I am not going to push her. She is fine she knows she can come to me.”

She said more to herself then Winn. Alex had come to her right after the break up before drinking herself under the bar. But ever since they had been back Alex had been pulling away. 

“Don’t worry Winn I am sure she is fine I will talk to her later.” 

Kara said before flying out ahead of the team. 

Alex lead her team out to the warehouse and after a few hours of fighting some alien bad guys, they were back in the DEO doing paperwork. 

Kara waited until they were alone to try and talk to her. 

“Is everything ok Alex? I mean besides last night you have blown off every out of work thing I have. Girls night, game night … sisters night. Do you not like Lena I won't invite her next time..”

“Hey no Kara it’s not Lena she’s great. I just am not in the mood to be around people right now. I’m sorry I will be there for sisters night this week I promise. I will even bring pot stickers.”

Smiling at the gesture Kara hugged her sister from behind jumping back when she saw her wince.

“Oh, i’m sorry Alex was it too tight?”  
“No no must have hit my arm during the bust today.” 

Alex lied smoothly. Wanting to get out of work on time and not piss off Jess she turned away from her sister and went back to her paperwork. A dejected Kara headed out to get ready for game night. She was still pouting when James, Lena, And Winn showed up.

“Ok, what’s wrong Kara?”

Lena asked as soon as she caught the look on her best friends face. 

“Nothing it’s Alex she lied to me today. I just she never lies to me.”

“Told you something was up Kara. She is quiet and not her normal self like scary and squirrely almost. “

Winn said as he put the pizza and pot stickers on the table. 

“I went to the bar and well they said they don’t see Alex much when she’s not with us so she’s not drinking there. But she could have found a bar where she’s not likely to run into Maggie.”

James said as he grabbed everyone a bottle of beer. 

“Well I don’t know Alex as well as the rest of you, but she just broke up with her fiance maybe she needs time to herself ?”

“Yeah I know that Lena but she lied and it has me worried.”

Kara said as she sadly took a sip of soda. 

Before they could talk anymore Winns phone went off. Seeing Alex’s name he picked right up. 

“Hey, its Winn.”

“Hey Winn, can you come alone to pick me up?”

“Yeah, sure I'll be right in sir.”

Winn lied before offering his apologies. He hated lying to his friends but if he could help Alex he knew all would be forgiven. After a short drive to her place he headed up to her apartment, seeing the door open he walked in. It took him only a second to see the broken coffee table and Alex holding a bloody towel to her head. 

“My God Alex what happened to you.”

“I am a klutz was showering my phone rang and I ran to get it and bam tripped and my head broke the fall.”

She lied with ease. 

“Ouch so want me to take you to the DEO to get stitched up?”

“Actually I just need a ride to the Emergency room I don’t fancy the other agents knowing what a klutz I can be.”

“Ah yeah would ruin that steely rep you have going on.”

Winn said as he helped his friend up and to his car. Sliding her into the front seat he got behind the wheel and off the went. Less than five minutes later they were in front of the emergency room. Parking his car Winn helped her out and up to the front desk. Since her hand was quite bloody now he took the clipboard from the frowning nurse filling in the information Alex gave him. He had just handed back in when he heard Alex groan. He was about to ask her what was up when he followed her eye line seeing Maggie escorting a prisoner he immediately knew why Alex was upset. 

“Go back the nurse is motioning for you. I will deal with Maggie then join you.”

Saying a quick word of thanks, Alex was gone behind the big doors. 

“Hey, Schott was that Alex I saw going through there?”

“Uh yeah, she had an accident.”

“And you're brought her here and not the DEO?”

“Yeah look not to be rude but Maggie it’s really not your business anymore. Alex is fine and I'm sorry but …”

“Winn, why are you here?”

James asked walking up to them.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I saw Alex’s name pop up on your phone, before you told us you were going back to work.”

“So I followed you, Kara will kill you if Alex is hurt and you didn’t tell her.”

Not liking the pressure Winn sighed before talking to them both.

“Look, Alex is not drunk so really there is no problem. She was showering her phone rang she slipped and fell on her coffee table. So she’s not the laughing stock at work she asked me to bring her here for stitches. It’s not a big deal!”

 

Even as he said he felt the dread in his stomach. He really hoped he wasn’t lying as he tried to calm his friends down. However, before he could say more a young nurse came over to them. 

“You brought the woman in the one with the laceration to her head?”

“Yes, why?” 

“She is asking for you, If you could follow me.” 

Shooting both Maggie and James a sorry look he turned and followed the nurse. As he was walking up to the exam room freezing outside the door when he heard the words coming out of Alex’s mouth.

“I am not abused or in a bad relationship doc. I am just clumsy and I work for the FBI bruises happen when you're taking down perps. It’s part of the job. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he feared something really was going on with Alex. Not wanting her to push him away to he plastered a smile on his face before walking into the room. 

“Hey, there Danvers feeling any better?”

“Yeah, a few more stitches then you can go back to game night.”

“Yeah about that James followed me here he saw your name on the caller ID and when I headed back here it didn’t look like Maggie was going anywhere. Not until she knows you're ok.”

“Great just great. Thanks for the heads up.”

She said in a defeated tone. Neither spoke until the doctor was done. Taking the script for the pain meds. Alex thanked the doctor before heading over to discharge. Winn noticing how she threw the script out as the headed back outside. Seeing James and Maggie still waiting Alex took a breath before walking right past them. Winn stared shocked as Alex ignored their calls even his she just kept walking out of the hospital and into the cold night. If he wasn’t worried before he sure was now. 

This wasn’t Alex even on a bad day and he’d seen her have plenty of those. Something was definitely going on and he was going to find out what it was. Even if it meant hacking one of his best friends phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Suicide and describes abuse.

After Alex left Winn and James headed back to Kara’s with Maggie in tow. Winn needed to get to a computer facts didn’t lie. Walking in he headed right past a confused Kara and picked up her laptop.

“Uh, Winn.. James ...what is Maggie doing here?”

“Uh about that Alex is hiding something and I am going to find out what.”

“Wait is that where you went? What is wrong with my sister?”

Seeing Winn engrossed in his work James jumped in. 

“I followed Winn to the local hospital he was there with Alex. She fell and hurt herself.”

“But why not go to the DEO why go there?”

“She said she was embarrassed..”

“But Alex…Maggie wait why are you here?”

“I was dropping a perp off and saw Alex and Winn and she just walked past us I'm worried, Kara. Just because we're over doesn’t mean I don’t love her.”

“Yeah just not enough to make it work.”

Kara snapped. Before it could get any more heated Lena was up handing a beer to Maggie before steering Kara to the couch.

“Look feelings aside Kara, this isn’t about you or Maggie it’s about Alex. One more person helping her isn’t a bad thing is it?”

“I guess not. Winn, have you found anything?”

Kara asked desperately. 

“Yeah but you're not going to like it. It seems from the texts… uh wow yes she is seeing someone well at least sleeping with someone. Someone named Jess. If she is the Jess I’ve heard about she’s not a great person. She used to be friends with Lyra.”

“Wait my sister Alex Danvers is dating an Alien?!”

“Well, i’m not sure Jess is I mean from what I know she is one of the humans that frequent the bar. She dated a friend of Lyras.”

“What happened Winn?”

“She got clingy, controlling and mean..and eventually abusive.”

“Abusive so she hit her?”

“I don’t know the specifics I just know her friend was a wreck for awhile after they broke up.”

Maggie needing to know Alex was ok sat next to Winn.

“Ok so we know she’s dating some Bitch but what else? Is there more?”

“Not in her phone records mostly just texts to Kara and myself few to James and J’onn one to Eliza telling her to stop mothering her. However, her medical records show something else.”

“Tonight when I was heading back to the room I overheard her trying to convince the doctor no one was hurting her her injuries were job-related. So it got me thinking. If she’s been hurt and not going to the DEO where is she getting fixed up? Same hospital as tonight. She has been there around five times since she’s started seeing Jess. Twice for bruised ribs, and twice including tonight for stitches.”

“Wait but that’s four Winn what was the fifth?”

Kara asked meeting his eyes.

“Uh well, the fifth was for an overdose.”

“Wait she tried to kill herself?!”

“It doesn’t say, Kara, it says she mixed pain meds and alcohol and needed her stomach pumped. It was about four weeks ago so it lines up with when she had the flu. It could have just been a mistake, Kara. Not feeling well she mixed meds.”

Winn said quickly in an attempt to calm Kara down. 

“Ok, So my sister is in trouble and needs help. How do we help her? I can go find this Jess person tell her to stay away but I don’t think that will help.”

“Yeah don’t do that. We don’t want to piss this woman off she already has her hooks in Alex good.” 

Winn said as he closed the laptop screen.   
“She is not going to talk to you guys I mean to you guys she has to be this strong Alex Danvers Agent Protector of Supergirl. Maggie is out because she is the ex so I guess I will talk to Alex you three find out more about this Jess woman her exes patterns Alex will need facts she's a scientist at heart right Kara?”

Nodding Kara hugged Winn sadly. 

“I need my sister Winn, she’s always protected me I have to do the same for her now.”

“We will Kara we will protect Alex I promise Kara.”

This was the conversation that now had Lena outside of the apartment of her best friend’s sister. Knocking twice she waited until Alex came to the door. 

“Lena?! Hi, what are you doing here? Is Kara ok? Come in.”

Alex said as she stood aside to let the other woman into her apartment. 

Lena walked in and put her purse down on the kitchen island.

“Kara is fine I actually came to talk to you. I know I have been crashing your game nights and girl nights if me being there is a problem I can turn the invitations down sometimes.”

Lena said not meeting Alex’s eyes. 

“No no Lena I love hanging out with you and Sam! It has nothing to do with that. I just haven’t felt myself since Maggie and I ended. I would just bring everyone down.”

Alex said with a defeated shrug. 

“Now that is something I can understand. I don’t know the specifics but a loss is a loss. I have had many losses in my life. If you ever want to talk I am here. I was actually hoping you would be my date for this gala tonight. This ex of mine will be there and I am avoiding him like the plague.”

“Why not ask my sister? Actually, nevermind Kara can’t lie worth shit.”

“Exactly I love her dearly but lying is not her strong suit. Really it’s one of her best qualities.”

“That it is I love how pure and innocent she but those qualities are also what make me worry about her. Tonight I'm free I can’ accompany you.”

Alex said with a shrug. Lena was Kara’s friend and needed help. Helping is what Alex was good at. Smiling wide Lena wrapped her arms around the older Danvers sister pulling her into a hug. It was that moment when Jess decided to let herself into Alex’s apartment.

“What the hell is going on here?”

She demanded as Alex turning a bit red of embarrassment pulled away from Lena. 

“Jessie babe it’s nothing. Lena is a friend I am doing her a favor?”

“Really a favor with her arms all over you Alex?”

“Come one that’s not fair Jess. She hugged me that’s it.”

“What is the favor, Alex?”

“She needs a friend to accompany her to a function tonight. Kara can’t so I am.”

“So you're taking another woman on a date?”

Seeing Alex getting agitated and getting more and more annoyed at this other woman by the second Lena stepped in. 

“It’s not a date she’s coming as a friend and I hugged her as a thank you nothing more. I will see you tonight Alex thank you again.” 

Lena said shooting her a look before leaving the apartment. As soon as they were alone Jess lost it. So bad Alex had to call out from work again. Probably for the best anyways she had a concussion from the night before. Concussions and leading strike teams just didn’t mix. 

As Alex looked at herself in the mirror she wondered how she had gotten here. No new bruises were forming yet she just looked broken. She could barely take care of herself and she thought she was going to be a mom that was laughable. Sighing she text Lena promising she’d be there then she took a shower used makeup to hide the bags and bruises that showed. Then instead of a dress Alex went with a nice pantsuit. She figured this way everything was hidden and Lena would still be the star of the show. 

After taking a drink of liquid courage Alex grabbed her keys and her phone and headed off to meet Lena. After a short drive to the address, Lena gave her Alex parked her SUV before heading in to find her date. Boy was Kara going to owe her for this. The last thing she wanted to do was pretend to wine and dine Lena Luthor. But here she was going to help her sister's friend. As soon as she walked into the room her eyes fell on Lena. She was dressed in a very nice black dress. If this had been a real date she would be the lucky one that was for sure. 

Walking over to her pretend date Alex saw a guy all over her. Seeing how uncomfortable Lena was Alex fell right into her role. Wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist she pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Hey, babe so sorry I’m late. Had a last minute drug bust and you know how much paperwork that is.” 

Turning to the guy Alex stuck out her hand. 

“Alex Danvers and you are?”

“Uh, I am Bill Matthews. It was nice to meet you and nice seeing you again Lena.”

He stuttered out before scampering off into the crowd.

“Thanks for the save Alex.”

“Not a problem what are friends for? So was he the tool I'm protecting you from tonight?”

Alex asked as she let Lena’s waist go. 

“No that’s someone who works for Catco the guy I wanted to ward off isn’t here yet.”

“Well that’s good news means I'm right on time.”

While Alex was occupied across town her friends were trying to figure out just what this Jess was doing to her. Maggie had decided to hit up some of her old contacts for information. 

“Hey, Joe I need some info on someone.”

Looking back at the group seeing the mean one missing Joe smiled. 

“I probably have info but it’s going to cost you. A hundred.”

“Look I have fifty take it or leave it.”

Maggie said slapping down the money on the counter. Taking it Joe gave the group his attention.

“OK, I need info on a Jessica Shaw.”

“Ah, the crazy bitch what do you want to know? She’s nuts gets off on control. She also dates women and Aliens. She plays victim very well.”

“Well do you know her last ex or where she lives?”

“She lives a few blocks from here and her ex won’t be able to help you.”

“Why not?”

James asked moving to bar. 

“Well, she’s dead killed herself six months back. Guess the only way to get rid of the crazy bitch is death.” 

Joe said with a shrug. 

“Why are you so interested?”

“Don’t worry about it. Do you know who's she’s dating now?”

Smiling a sad smile Joe nodded.

“Yeah, she has her claws in that detective you used to date. I saw them here the other night. Some Alien flirted with her and Jess went nuts. Oh, she is here tonight to by the way. Sulking over there in the back. Maybe your ex-was the first one to be able to dump her.”

Once he was gone Kara spoke. 

“Ok So one of us needs to tell her to back the hell away from Alex. And all will be fine.”

“We can’t do that Kara one Alex will lose it. All we can do is be there for Alex let her know she’s not alone. “

“James she hurt my Sis… She hurt Alex she needs to pay.”

“She will the right away Kara. We will get Alex to press charges.”

Maggie said hoping they could convince her ex to do that before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad just a warning. Also, I was asked if this was an AgentCorp or Kalex fic. I couldn't answer because right now my little bean needs to get better. So glad everyone is enjoying this!

Lena had always really liked Kara there was something about her that drew her in. Part of her wondered if it what she felt was more than friendship at times. But tonight she knew there was no doubt while she cared about Kara there was something about her older sister that was alluring. 

Yes, she was only her fake date but it didn’t stop her from being tender and caring. It was no wonder Kara always loved to be around her. After making her rounds saying hi to everyone Lena lead Alex over to a table where they could talk. 

“So thank you again for coming to this. I am sure you had better things planned.”

“I really didn’t and it’s no problem. Anything for one of my sister’s closest friends.”

Alex said as she pulled out Lena’s chair before taking a seat across from her.

“Your girlfriend is very lucky.”

Lena said wondering if she’d be able to get Alex to open up about the woman she had seen at Alex’s. 

“Uh yeah, Jess. She is not really my girlfriend. I don’t know what we are.”

Alex said with a defeated shrug. After Maggie, she hadn’t wanted to be around anyone let alone be intimate. But one night and a few drinks. She was now living in her own hell. Lena seeing Alex get lost in herself reached over and put her hand over hers.

“Yeah, I understand that all too well. Just not wanting to be alone than the person is more into you then you are them."

Glad that someone seemed to understand Alex shot a small to Lena. Groaning when she heard her phone go off. Thinking it was Jess she braced herself as she unlocked it. However instead of a text from her sort of but not really girlfriend. It was from Kara demanding she come over tonight or else. Sighing she sent Kara back a text promising to be there as soon as she was done with Lena’s party. 

“Was that her?”

“No, it was Kara. She is demanding my presence before the night is over.”

“Ah look there is mine. Should be interesting whatever it is she has planned.”

“Yeah should be.” 

Alex said as her stomach clenched a bit at the thought of what her little sister actually had planned. She found out as soon as she walked into the loft followed by Lena. As her eyes scanned the apartment her anxiety turned to anger. 

“What the hell Kara? Why is Maggie here what is going on?”

Alex asked as she was lead over to the couch. She was just about to turn to glare at Kara when all of a sudden a ball of blonde nerves was against her almost in her lap. Usually, Alex wouldn’t have minded but her body was still sore from the last few nights. 

“Kara honey ease up please. I’m sore.”

Alex whispered in Kara’s ear. Winn was about to get up and try to convince Kara to let Alex go when Maggie stopped him in his tracks. If they were going to reach Alex this was the only way. She pointed right at Alex who had come in pissed as all hell was now coaxing her sister her demeanor calmer. Not wanting to cause Alex anymore pain Kara lightened her grip a but kept herself curled into Alex's side as she readjusted herself. Once she was settled Alex looked over at her friends.

“What is this some sort of intervention? Mags why are you here? I swear I am not drinking too much. Kara ..”

“No no Alex this is about last night you blowing me off at the hospital and about Jess.”

Hearing her name Alex tensed again. 

“Look I'm sorry my head hurt I just wanted to get home without the third degree. As for Jess, I am handling it.”

“No your not!”

Winn said as he got up and sat on the other side of Alex. It was weird but in a way, Winn was like Kara to Alex someone she had to protect no matter how much they annoyed her. It seemed almost foreign to her for them to be offering her the comfort. 

“ I I hacked your phone and hospital records Alex. We know what she’s been doing to you.”

“What the actual fuck Winn that’s invading my private business!”

“I know I know but I had to Alex you're like a sister to me! What is going on? Why are you with this woman?”

Alex not wanting to deal with this all took a breath before turning to focus on Kara. She was Alex’s safe spot one place in the world that always was safe. She was so tired of being strong.   
“I didn’t mean to be Winn. I really didn’t after we got back from Midvale about a month ago I went to the bar. I wanted to forget. But I only had one drink and I was getting ready to go and it must have been stronger than I thought because the next day I wake up next to her. I try and sneak out and she’s crying saying how everyone uses her and..well “

“Your you thinking you have to save us all?”

Kara finished quietly. Alex bit her bottom lip as she nodded sadly. How did it get all messed up that she ended up here? As she ran her hands down Kara’s back she got her emotions under control.

“Jessica wasn’t bad at first. It was almost nice I guess having someone who was there I didn’t have to think about what I lost and what could have been. Then she got very clingy and I just didn’t want to hurt her like her ex. I’m such a fool I came home one night after a long alien chase and she was drunk and waiting and it was the first time… I was ashamed and she was crying and here I was comforting the woman who had just hit me. She said sorry and the next night was a bit more of the same. I want to leave her … I do I just don’t know how.”

“Well first you need to press charges Alex. This woman is dangerous. You should stay here once you do. Then change your locks.”

Maggie said as she leaned over and took Alex’s free hand in hers. She still loved the woman and it made her blood boil the thought of anyone hurting her. 

“Ok, I will.”

Alex said smiling when she felt Kara press a kiss on her cheek. 

“Karaaaa stop I'm fine I swear.”

“Nope you're my sister I love you and it’s my turn to take care of you.”

“Fine but I need stuff. So I will go to the precinct then get some stuff from home. Jess is working tonight so I shouldn’t run into her.”

“Fine, I will get your favorite food from chi.. That place we both love.”

Kara said catching herself as her eyes met Lena’s. After hugging her friends a tired Alex followed her ex to the precinct so she could file a report. Once it was filed she gave Maggie an awkward hug before heading to her apartment. She just needed some clothes and then she’d be back with Kara. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt hopeful. Letting herself in she turned the lights on. When she turned, however, she froze right on her spot. There waiting for her was a very drunk Jess. Only thing time she was holding Alex’s gun. Cursing herself for not taking it with her, Alex couldn’t help but wonder if this was the end? As her thoughts fell to Kara a loud bang filled the apartment and as the bullet entered her body Alex fell to the ground. Her last thoughts were of Kara and who would protect her now that she was going to die. Lying on the ground Alex clutched her stomach as she watched Jess get up and move over to her. 

“No one leaves me Alex. Especially not for their fucking sister.”

Jess whispered as she leaned down shooting Alex once more before dropping the gun to the floor. The last thing Alex remembered before it all went dark was her trying to reach her phone to call for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I don't know who Alex will end up with if anyone. Right now the goal of the story is to find Alex happiness.

Before passing out Alex had managed to dial her last number. Hearing groaning Winn knew something was wrong. Calling Maggie he left Kara’s and sped towards Alex’s apartment. As he got there she was being loaded into the back of an ambulance with a medic pumping her chest. 

“My God Maggie what the hell happened ?”

“You need to go to the hospital, Winn. It’s bad she’s been shot twice. I will stay here and run the investigation until my boss kicks me off it. Just go Kara is going to need you.”

Nodding Winn locked his car with a beep before getting into the back of the ambulance with the lifeless Alex. It took them a few minutes but soon Winn heard the steady beat of her heart on the screen. Taking her hand he smiled.

“That’s It Alex. You are a bad ass you can face anything.You just hold on until we get you to a hospital.”

Winn stayed talking to until the pulled up to the hospital. With a quick kiss to her hand, he let her go so they could get her inside. As soon as he walked through the doors he felt Kara charge right into him crying hysterically. Wrapping his arms around her he walked her over to where the rest of their friends were waiting.

“Kara Alex is strong she will be fine and get through this.”

Winn said as he leads her into one of the seats trying to calm her down. It wasn’t until Jo’nn walked in did she finally pull herself together. There was work to be done and that was something she could fix. After promises to call her as soon as they knew something Kara was off to save the world from an alien trying to attack it. Minutes turned into hours and hours into even more. Winn had just gone to try and get another update when he saw Maggie walk over to where everyone was waiting. 

“Hey, any news on Alex?”

“Last we were told was she coded but they got her back. “

James said as Winn walked back over to his seat. 

“Hey, where is Kara I am surprised she’s not glued to her seat.”

“She is working Supergirl was needed.”

Lena said quietly. 

“That makes sense she can’t fix Alex so she closes off. It’s what she did when Mon-El left. Anyways I need to talk to her. Something Jess said.”

“Oh well, I could call her.”

“No just let her be. Maybe you can tell me you are one of Kara’s best friends.”

“I can try and help what was the bitch going on about?”

“She kept saying Alex deserved it. That she was disgusting leaving her for her sister.” 

“Now I know Alex and Kara had that thing when they were younger she told me that. They are also closer than any sisters I know. But what I can’t figure out is why Jess would care.”

“Uh yeah about that I don’t think I'm the one who should..”

“Winn don’t make me hit you. I may not hit as hard as Alex. But I do leave bruises. Just ask her.”

“Ok one Eww and fine but this doesn’t leave this room.”

He said looking over at James and Lena. Once they nodded Winn sighed and turned to face Maggie.

“Well you know after you and Alex broke up she called Kara she was at a bar drinking. Kara took her home to Midvale and well while they were there. She decided it was the best time to confess her feelings for Alex. I don’t know the particulars I just know Alex did not respond like Kara wanted and there was talk of babies and since they came back Alex has kept her distance. 

I told Kara it may not be her just the timing. I mean it's six months since Mon-el left and she’s still all sad and broody. Expecting Alex to jump from the first woman she’ loved to another was not realistic even if it was her. Anyways the night we all talked to Alex was really the first night she’s let Kara that close to her since the confession. I doubt Alex would tell this Jess bitch about Kara. She protects Kara always.”

“Yeah, I know that Winn and wow. Kara and Alex I wow.. Well, that explains Alex jumping into a thing with Jess. She’s already feeling crappy and insecure then Kara’s confession. No wonder I am surprised Alex doesn’t have alcohol poisoning. Yeah, guess she’s not as bad as we think just that one overdose which Alex insists was a mistake.”

Winn said rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Well if she doesn’t let Kara be there for her who is going to help her?”

Lena asked as she got up and walked closer to Winn and Maggie. Before her question could be answered Kara walked in looking a bit disheveled. 

“Any news?”

She asked as she walked over to the group. As they all shook their heads no. A doctor walked up to the group.

“Hi are you guys here for Alex Danvers?”

“Yes, we are how is she?”

Kara asked as she squeezed Winn’s hand a bit too tightly. 

“Well, she is a fighter that is for sure. She was shot twice once in the lower stomach and once a few inches from her heart. We were able to remove both bullets but she lost a lot of blood so she’s had a transfusion and is now stable. Also, it took us awhile to try and save the damaged ovary and fallopian tube. We couldn’t save the ovary and we won’t know how the tube will be. I mean scar tissue will complicate things.”

“Wait are you saying my sister can’t have kids anymore?”

Kara asked as she squeezed Winn even harder.

“Well no not can’t but she may have issues trying to conceive. I am sorry.”

“Uh yeah she’s alive that’s the important thing. Can we see her?”

“Just family right now she is in ICU recovering.”

Nodding Kara and Maggie out of habit started to follow the doctor. Dropping Winn’s hand Kara glared at the detective.

“No, you're not family not anymore! So she may not be able to have kids and now your back? Stay away from my sister.”

Kara said before taking Winn’s hand and dragging him along after the doctor.

“He’s our brother.”

She said when she got shot a questioning look. When they were alone again Lena turned to Maggie shooting her a caring smile. 

“I will tell her you were here when I can see her. Kara didn’t mean it she’s just upset and worried about Alex.”

“Yeah, Maggie you know Kara loves you.”

James jumped in hoping to cheer the detective up.

“Yeah, that was before we broke up. Look I will be back to let her know about her case tomorrow, for now, I’ll give Kara some time to cool off. Text me if anything changes James Please. I still love her.”

“Of Course Maggie I will keep you updated. I won’t be leaving until we are sure she’s ok and settled.”

“Thanks, James, means a lot.”

Maggie said before heading out of the hospital.”

“Alright let’s get some coffee.”

James said as he leads Lena down the hall. 

Down in ICU Kara inched closer to Alex’s bed. She looked nothing like her big sister. She looked so small and broken.

“Winn she looks so broken.”

Kara choked as she walked over to the bed. Kicking her shoes off Kara crawled into the bed next to Alex. As Winn tried to get Kara off of Alex the brunette woke up. 

“Leave her she stays.” 

She growled almost causing Winn to smile. This was the Alex he knew and loved. 

“Yes, Ma'am. So do you remember what happened?”

“Yes and no I know I was shot and that my crazy bitch of a girlfriend?”

“Yeah she shot you twice but you were a bad ass and fought to live.”

“Well duh, Winn I can’t die not before Kara.”

Alex said as she ran her hands through the younger woman’s hair. 

“So how are you in here? Not that I'm complaining.”

Really Alex didn’t mind Winn or Kara they kept her calm most of the time.

“Uh, i’m your brother silly how much blood did you lose?”

He joked as he took a spot on the other side of the bed. 

Alex rolled her eyes but let him sit. 

“Ok so why is she crying so much… What did the doctors say?”

“Alex I'm so sorry you were shot and your tubes and ovary and babies we can’t have babies!” 

Kara cried clutching Alex. Taking a breath she turned to Winn.

“Ok let’s go with I am high as hell on meds and need that explained to me.”

“Well, the doctor said they removed both bullets. One from your chest and the one in your lower stomach. That bullet damaged your fallopian tube one of them and an ovary. They repaired the tube but couldn’t save the ovary. They won’t know if the tube will still work because of the scar tissue that will form. Basically means having kids won’t be easy if at all. The doctor wasn’t sure.”

Hearing that Alex let out a hollow laugh.

“Of Course that’s my life. I break up with my fiancee because she doesn’t want to have kids just to meet a crazy bitch who has made it almost impossible. Man, why couldn’t she have been a better shot.”

Alex mumbled the last part. Hearing her words, however, Kara got up glaring at her. 

“NO, you don’t get to say that Alex! What you want to leave me that bad? Leave Winn?. ELIZA … You can’t no! You want a baby I will fly to some orphanage and get you one. You are not going to hide in your dark place! Not anymore!’ 

“Kara I'm sorry don’t cry. I didn’t mean it I just I'm tired and on pain meds. Just lay down and drop any ideas of kidnapping an orphan for me. I am not going anywhere I promise.”

Pouting Kara curled up next to Alex her head as close to her as she could be without causing her sister any pain.

“You know she’d kidnap a kid for you. That would be funny to explain.”

“Yeah, so funny Supergirl kidnaps an orphan. I can see the Catco headlines. Mom would blame me of course.”

Alex said pulling a small smile she didn’t know when she and Winn got so close but she didn’t hate it. Like Kara, he was easy to be around. Didn’t really expect her to be strong Agent Danvers. She could just be broken, Alex. 

“So was Jess caught?”

“Yeah, Maggie got her. She was here wanted to see you but Kara kind of went protective sister on her.”

“It’s for the best Winn. I can’t let her see me, not like this. “

“I get that. So you rest and I will send James and Lena home and call J’onn to let him know you're ok.”

“Alex I am really glad you're ok." 

Winn said pressing a kiss to her forehead before disappearing out of the room. 

“I’m sorry I said I loved you and that we should be together… It’s my fault you got with Jess.”

Kara mumbled into Alex’s neck. 

“Hey no, I am sorry I ran away and pushed you away. Jess happened because she is a manipulative bitch and I fell for it. I am not ready to date anyone, Kara. But when I am we can have a real conversation. I promise.”

Alex said as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. Feeling safe for the first time in weeks Alex laid back against the pillows letting sleep take over again. She had survived being shot now she just had to figure out how to put her life back together. But that was something she’d face tomorrow. Right now she was safe next to Kara nothing else mattered.


	5. Falling Chapter 5

Alex had been stuck in the hospital for almost two weeks when she was finally released. With strict orders to take it easy. Wanting out she promised to take it easy, then meds in hand she sat in the wheelchair with a grumble. 

“Oh stop moaning Alex you just have to be in this for a short while then I will carry you to the car.”

Kara threatened with a smirk. Hearing the threat Alex crossed her arms but let herself be pushed out without another word. When they got to the entrance however she was up and holding onto Winn as they headed to the car. Sliding into the passenger seat Alex closed her eyes trying to bite back the pain. However, before she knew it Kara was in the back seat holding her hand

“Just breathe through it and Winn and I discussed it you are going to be staying with me.” 

“Do I not get a choice in this?”

“Nope, your apartment is filled with bad memories you need only positive vibes. So my place it is. Plus tonight will be so fun. I invited Lena and James and Winn will be there… I told Maggie no.”

Kara said missing the look Alex was shooting her in the rearview mirror. Not wanting a fight Alex just shrugged and looked out the window as Winn drove them home. She couldn’t believe it she was supposed to be the one looking out for them. She had made a mess of everything. Alex was just sinking back into her dark place when she felt the car stop. Before Winn could turn off the car her door was open and Kara was sliding her into her arms. Smacking at her sister Alex ignored Winn’s snickers as she tried to get free. When the pain became too much she gave up and let herself be carried. She would let Kara do this then make her pay later yes that was the perfect plan get her sister back when she least expected it. Once inside of the loft Alex demanded she be put down. Then kicking off her shoes she hobbled into the bathroom locking the door behind her. 

“Where did Alex go?”

Winn asked as he carried in the bags they had packed this morning from her place. 

“She went to the bathroom you know Alex she will hide in there until I threaten to knock the door down. She seems to think she needs to be alone that she doesn’t deserve love. I don’t know if I blame Maggie or Jess for this or hell, Eliza. She was never good enough for her and Alex always pushed her feelings down to take care of me while she watched out for her mom. Then Maggie came along and yes she got her to be more herself, but in the end, she couldn’t give Alex what she wanted. Needed a family. I don’t blame her.. I do a bit but then Jess. I would break my no-kill rule for her.”

Kara said as she took the bags from Winn. Using her super speed she put the clothes away so Alex wouldn’t have to. Winn waited until Kara was settled on her couch to answer her.

“I know you want to find someone to blame. Yes maybe they all had a hand in breaking Alex. But really it's on us, Kara. Me, you, James, J’onn…We are all her family and she didn’t feel she could come to any of us. All we can do now is be there for her. Don’t let her pull away. The doctor gave me a name of a therapist I called and made her an appointment. You can take her tomorrow. I also think maybe talking to her about the drinking would be good too. “

“Yeah, so she can totally shut down no way. I will make sure she goes to therapy but one step at a time Winn.”

“I also wouldn’t mention the whole I’m in love with you Alex.”

Winn whispered the next part not wanting Alex to overhear.

“Yeah I know that was pretty shitty timing on my part. She needs to get better not be with anyone.”

“Yeah, plus you have some competition.”

Winn said with a big smile.

“Competition with who? Maggie saw her about her case and hasn’t been back.”

“Not Maggie Kara… Your bestie Lena. She has visited Alex every night in the hospital. She's coming to game night. I think that fake date got her wanting some of the older Danvers sister.”

He said smirking at Kara’s frown. 

“Aww don’t worry when she’s better I'm sure she’ll pick you. The pure little Kara Danvers.. Not the Business Mogul bad ass Lena Luthor.”

As he finished Kara punched him before stalking off to the kitchen. 

“What’s with Alien girl?” 

Alex asked as she hobbled over to the couch. Laying back in it her head against Winn’s shoulder. 

“Told her she had to share the potstickers with you. Since you were shot and all.”

Winn lied easily. 

“See this is why he’s my favorite Kara!” 

Alex called out before ducking a flying loaf of bread. 

“Hey, now I am injured if you make me bust my stitches everyone will blame you.” 

Seeing her go tense Kara brought over some Juice and her pain meds. 

“Take these Alex and Winn is not your favorite I am so let’s not even pretend.” 

Kara said as she pushed Winn over taking Alex’s head in her lap. 

“She’s right. Kara always keeps me calm. She’s home.”

Alex murmured as sleep took over. The pair stayed like that watching movies as Alex slept. They let her sleep until it was time to get ready for game night. While Kara helped Alex get changed and cleaned up some Winn headed out to pick up the food. Everyone was outside the door when he showed back up.

“Just go in Kara is helping Alex. So she probably can’t leave her.”

Winn said as he followed James and Lena inside of the apartment. 

“I AM NOT WEARING THAT KARA! I AM INJURED YES BUT I WILL NOT WEAR YOUR FLUFFY UNICORN ONESIE!”

“Fine sorry for caring and wanting you comfy. Wear your stupid old shirt and pants, SEE IF I CARE! YOU BIG BABY!” 

Kara huffed before stomping out of her room to greet her friends. 

“You can deal with her I am done.”

Kara said as she walked over to the couch sitting next to James. Throwing Lena a glare on the way. Sighing Winn peeked in seeing Alex mostly decent he walked over and offered her some help bracing himself for the onslaught that he feared was coming. However, when he saw the tears welling he helped her pull her pants up before hugging her.

“Don’t be sad you know Kara loves you. I mean you could probably kill a poor defenseless puppy and she’d defend you. And wow that onesie is pink and turquoise. I think she wanted you to look bad in front of Lena…”

“Lena? Why would she want that?”  
“Oh, you don’t know you have two women lusting after you Danvers. I am almost jealous.” 

Winn said with a half smile. 

“Fuck me sideways I swear.. Give me the damn onesie if you or James take one picture know when I am better you will die.” 

Alex hissed before heading to the bathroom to change into it. When she finally joined her friends her eyes met Kara’s now beaming ones. 

“You put it on?!”

“Yeah yeah I mean you're the one who has to clean the bandages guess I should be a good patient.”

Alex told Kara as she said hey to James and Lena. Not knowing where to sit Alex chose the far end of the couch. 

“I love you Alex.”

“Yeah yeah you still have to share your precious pot stickers.”

Alex said with a knowing smile. Kara pouted but when it came down to doling out the food she made sure Alex got four. 

“My Hero I get four you must love me.”

Alex joked not catching the glare Kara shot Lena as she snuggled closer to Alex playing with her sister’s hair as she ate. When they were done eating everyone joined in on some game James had brought. Tired and a bit worn out Alex just watched from the couch. Before she knew it she was joined by her new friend Lena. 

“So how are you feeling Alex?” 

“Like I've been shot twice. It hurts and I feel like shit and I can’t do stuff for myself it’s just frustrating. I need to get better so I can go back home.”

“So you can close off again yeah? Not judging just know that feeling well.”

“Yeah, I am not the one who gets the help I give it this is new territory for me. I don’t really like it.”

“Well I use to be closed off then Kara pushed her way in and hasn’t left since.”

“Yeah, Kara is good like that.”

“I just wish I knew why she was mad at me.”

Lena added quietly. Having overheard Kara and Winn earlier Alex couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well, she thinks you want me. So she’s jealous. Like someone like you would want a screw up like me.”

Alex bite out with a hollow laugh. Lena’s heartbreaking at the thought of Alex thinking that way about herself.

“Well Kara and I do need to talk but Alex you are amazing .. You know that right?”

Alex just shrugged before pushing off the couch. Cursing when she tilted a bit too far right into a waiting Winn. 

“Fuck. Sorry, can you just help me to bed?”

Nodding Alex let Winn lead her to Kara’s bed taking her pain meds before letting sleep take over. 

Once Alex and Winn had left Lena grabbed Kara dragging her into the kitchen.

“Really you're jealous because I may or not have a crush on Alex?”

Kara’s blue wide eyes went even wider at being called out before shrugging.

“Ok One I am your best friend I would never get in the way of your happiness. Two I don’t know what I feel for her but I know she’s not ready. All I want is to be there for her as a friend. She needs us now Kara. You know just before she told me why you were mad when I asked. Then she laughed a sad laugh saying there was no way someone like me could ever like someone like you. That bitch Jess almost took Alex from all of us Kara and in some ways she has.”

“I know I'm sorry Lena I just almost lost her because I was stupid and pushed her too soon after Maggie. If I had kept my mouth shut she’d never had met that woman.”

Kara said her bottom lip trembling. Seeing her best friend about to cry Lena reached out and pulled her against her.

“No Jess is to blame. Not you, not Alex. She is a master manipulator. Plus now you have Alex and can make sure she never gets close to her again. She trusts you, Winn, James..”

“And you Lena she wouldn’t have gone on the fake date if she didn’t.”

“I know it’s nice to have friends and I want to be there for as a friend if you will let me.”

“I’m sorry I was a bitch, Lena, it’s not my place to say who Alex dates.”

“We're not dating Kara she just did me a favor.”

“But at the hospital she let you touch her…”

“Yeah I held her hand and ran circles on it because she was in so much pain and I was trying to calm her till the meds kicked in. Nothing more.”

“Oh.. I’m such an idiot.”

Kara mumbled as she pulled out of Lena’s embrace. 

“No your just Alex’s overprotective sister. So love her and don’t worry about me having an ulterior motive. “

“I will and I’m sorry again. I just want Alex back.”

“You will get her it just may take some time.” 

Nodding Kara wiped her eyes before going over to say bye to James who was on his way out. When it was just Winn and Kara left he told her to head to bed he’d take the couch. Nodding she hugged her friend tight before heading into the bedroom. After washing up quickly Kara got on her pajamas then slide in the bed behind Alex. As she pulled her closer to her Kara promised her she’d never let her fall again. Then she closed her eyes letting the rhythmic sound of Alex’s heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“ So what do you want to talk about today Alex?”

Alex’s therapist asked as she sat down in her seat across from her.

“Well I want to leave Kara’s and she thinks it’s too soon. I think she just wants me there so she feels less guilty. I told her this is my mess my fault…”

“Why does Kara think you getting shot is her fault?”

“Well, not so much me getting shot more me getting involved with Jess. After Maggie she brought us home for a weekend to relax get away from it all well that weekend she decided to reveal she was in love with me. I didn’t take it well. And long story short a few drunk nights at a bar I have a new psychotic girlfriend.”

“So are you in love with Kara?”

“No, I can’t be she’s my sister. I can’t love her.”

“Well, technically she isn’t though from what you told me? Well yeah, she came to live with us when she was thirteen I was fourteen almost fifteen we hated each other at first. Then we grew close like super close and one night we kissed and then we cuddled it was so surreal and something that kept me going after dad died. Making Kara happy and keeping her safe was my purpose. I think we were in love.”

“What happened to change it, Alex?”

Biting back tears Alex stared out the window. 

“My mom our mom I guess caught us and she went postal. Saying I raped her took advantage and did everything I wasn’t supposed to. I was sent to a therapist during school hours I don’t think Kara ever knew. They showed me I was wrong and I went on meds then I guess I just shut down emotionally. It took me meeting Maggie my ex to realize I was gay I buried this all. I never liked to be intimate after Kara I figured I wasn’t wired that way. Maggie showed me I was. She said it wasn’t a phase … It was real I was real and I deserved a happy full life.”

“Maggie sounds like a great person.”

“She was we were still in love when it ended we just wanted different things. I couldn’t change and I wasn’t going to force her to try and change for me. Funny now, I just laugh at the thought. A screw up like me for a mom. Maybe Maggie was right it was just some notion. My purpose in this life is to protect and keep Kara happy.”

“You deserve to be happy to Alex.”

“No, I don’t. Every time I try to get a piece of happiness for me it goes to shit. Sorry I just don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Fair enough let’s go back to your living situation. Right now you live with Kara?”

“Yeah it’s like we're dating but not. It’s just how we are. Plus Winn stays over most nights. He’s the little brother I never knew I wanted. He has offered to room with me and we split the rent. I don’t hate the idea. He’s safe and Kara loves him. He’s family.’

“I think if you don’t think going back to your old apartment is a good idea then moving in with Winn would be best. At this point, I don’t think you should live with Kara. When you're in a better place you can decide if pursuing a relationship is something you want. But for now, we need to focus on Alex and getting her better. I am subscribing you an anti-anxiety medication and a low dose antidepressant they taken together should help.”

Nodding Alex slipped the papers into her back pocket knowing she had no plans on filling them.

“Same time next week?”

“Sounds good see you then.”

Alex said before heading out to the waiting room. As soon as she emerged Kara was up and curled into her side as the pair walked out the therapist noticed just what Alex had been saying. Like Alex felt it was her purpose to keep Alex happy it almost seemed it was the same for Kara in regards to Alex. Making a mental note to bring it up their next session.

“So how did it go, Alex?”

Kara asked as they headed out to her car. 

“Well, she agrees with you that I shouldn’t go back to my old place. But she also agrees with me for now living with you isn’t best for me. So I will be taking Winn up on his offer Kara.”

Seeing her sister pout Alex pressed a kiss to her hairline. 

“Don’t pout you can come over every night and tuck me in ok?”

“Fine I am not happy about it but I will let it be because it’s what you need to heal. Now let’s head to the pharmacy then to your place to pack it up.”

“Wait how did you know… were you eavesdropping Kara?!”

“No… Well yes just at the end. It was taking forever and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“No more Kara that is an invasion of my privacy. Plus you know I tell you everything Kara…”

“You didn’t tell me about Jess hurting you… I worry Alex I’m sorry but I do. If I don’t who will?”

“Fine I will get the meds filled but no more eavesdropping on my sessions. You want to know something just ask me got it?”

“Got it boss now let's go.” 

Rolling her eyes Alex slipped on her sunglasses before getting behind the wheel. Not wanting to deal with the fight Alex went straight to the pharmacy dropping off her scripts before heading to her apartment. After pulling into her space Alex took a breath before following Kara up. She could do this.

Letting Kara take her hand Alex headed up to her old apartment to face her past and pack up what she wanted to move. It took a few hours with the four of them working but soon it was decided Alex would give up her furniture and just take her clothes and things. There wasn’t much it all fit into the back of her Suv. Seeing her life all boxed up depressed her. If she had died this would have been all that was left of her. Sighing Alex closed her trunk then drove over to Winns. 

It was a small place one full of computers. Everything she thought his place would be. So happy he had a spare bed in the extra room Alex just brought up the boxes and stashed them away. She didn’t want to unpack not yet that would make this permanent. Needing to just be alone she thanked Kara, Winn, James, and Lena before shutting herself in her new room.

Deciding to give her space the gang went back to Karas. Once dinner was ordered Kara fell back onto the couch with a huff. Looking over at her Winn shot her a look. 

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

“Well you're going to be mad but I listened in on some of Alex’s therapy session and I can’t believe she told Alex living with me wasn’t a good idea. Who knows Alex better than me?..”

“Maggie?”

Lena whispered before holding her hands up to stop the verbal assault she knew was coming.

“Look Kara we know you and Alex have a bond none of us can begin to fathom or understand. But when it comes to you Alex puts you first her second. Maybe the therapist was telling her she needs to put herself first before she can even think about loving anyone else right now. Jess did a number on her right after she lost Maggie. Alex needs time to be broken and then build her way back up.”

“She could be broken with me..”

“Not really Kara. Alex is your superhero always has been.”

James said as he pulled his friend into a hug.

“What do I do then James?”

“You let Alex figure this out and be there for her when she needs it. She is strong and very much like you Kara…”

“How is she like me?”

“Well, Alex Danvers like Supergirl she always finds a way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay the writers block is gone for this fic :) Thanks for all the comments and Kudos they keep me writing.

It had been a few weeks since Alex had moved in with Winn. At first, she hated being around someone all the time. But Winn was no Kara he didn’t force her to talk or look at her when she went for a beer instead of water. He was just there unwavering in his support but not suffocating either. He was just there and Alex liked it. One day after a really hard therapy session Alex stalked into the apartment right over to the cabinet where she stashed the heavy stuff. Pouring herself a glass she downed half before she realized Winn was there watching her. 

“You can say it. It’s too early. I shouldn’t.”

“Yeah right so you can pound my face into tomorrow no thanks. Plus I know you had therapy today. When I have a bad day I shoot things. Could help..” 

“I guess I could try it.” 

Alex said putting down her drink and walking over to the couch to join her friend. Taking the controller he held out for her Alex tried to follow along dying almost as soon as the round started. 

“Fuck.. ok how do I play Winn I have to own these punks.” 

Laughing Winn scooted closer as he began to explain the controls and give her some tips. The next try she lasted almost three minutes a new personal best. With each round, Alex got more into the game and less in her head. Winn waited until Alex was able to keep up with him to breach the subject on what happened in therapy.

“So was it a bad session?”

“Eh yes and no. She thinks I’m doing so well that I am ready to date again.”

“That’s great news isn’t it.” 

Pausing the game Alex turned to shoot a glare at Winn.

“Not great?”

“No, I can’t date now. How am I suppose to choose? Lena is so hot and smart and I am not sure why she likes me. Then there is Kara my Kara my sweet Kara. I can’t decide.."

“Oh poor you having all the women throwing themselves at you whatever will you do?”

“Oh shut up Winn you know what I mean..”

“I do you have two women who want you yet your head makes you feel you don’t deserve either?”

“Yeah exactly. What do I do?”

“You enjoy being single see them both after a few dates you decide who you want to pursue exclusively. If they care about you that much they will take it at your pace.”

“It's not the worst idea in the world. I guess I can try it. Thanks, Winn.”

“Anytime. Now time to own your ass.”

Winn said as he unpaused the game. The two kept playing until the door opened signaling their friends were there for dinner. Smiling at them Alex turned right back to her game Kara taking advantage of her being distracted slide onto the couch curling right up to her. It was nice to see Alex so relaxed and happy.

“So how was therapy? “

“It was fine apparently I am ok to date. “

“Really you don’t seem to happy about that?”

“Well, I know both you and Lena have shown interest in me. I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

“Then don’t we go at your pace Alex. Leave the courting to us.” 

Kara said before pressing a kiss to Alex’s hairline before taking the controller and tossing it aside. Alex groaned but knew what was coming. 

“Fine I know it’s my turn to get the food. I will be back in a few come on Winn help me?”

Nodding he followed Alex out of the apartment. Once he was gone Kara turned to James. 

“Do you think it would be cheating if I threatened Lena to not ask Alex out?”

“Totally cheating Kara.”

Lucy said as she walked into the apartment putting the wine and dessert she brought on the table. 

“Ok, what did I miss ?”

“Well, Alex has been cleared to date. “

“And after her crazy ass ex, you think you and Lena trying to win her over will be a good thing?”

“Well no but Alex likes us both, but doesn’t want to hurt us.”

“You're so dumb no offense Kara. Alex may like Lena but she loves you there is no contest. She’s just scared your real and if she loses you she loses it all. So trust me when I say do not push her into this. She is fragile so you gotta be the protector this time.” 

“Your right fine I will call and invite Lena over.” 

Kara said as she headed to Alex’s room a pout plastered on her face. 

“How do you know just what to say to her?”

“Magic Jimmy.”

“You know this is going to end up being a mess right?”

“Totally I just hope it doesn’t send Alex backwards.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see her smile again.” 

“That it is James.. And trust me it will work out how it is supposed most things do.”

“For now what do we do ?”

“We stay out of it and let them find their way to each other. “

Hearing the door James let it drop as he went to help with the food. Once the food was dished out Kara emerged from the bedroom.

“So Lena couldn’t come so it’s just us tonight.”

Kara said as she plopped right into Alex’s lap. Lucy sat back and just watched how natural and calm Alex was with Kara. She didn’t moan or complain at having her in her lap she just let her stay and eat right off her plate. Really Lucy had never seen Alex so calm. While she didn’t want Lena hurt she couldn’t deny what was in front of her. Her friends were in love they just had to wake up and see it.


End file.
